U planinama
I Oduvijek sam volio drevne manastire i život u njima, pa i zato što su mi se vječito zarezale u dušu djetinjske uspomene iz manastira Dragovića. Dolazio sam i nezvan, no svagda bi me pričekali kao davnoga znanca. Opravdao bih se kako sam došao u crkvu, riznicu i biblioteku, no svagdje sam čuo isti odgovor: — Sinko, ikone, odežde, krstovi i putiri neće pobjegnuti, već ti hajde sa mnom u trpezariju da s puta odahneš i da se okrijepiš! — Tu bih ostao nekoliko dana ili sedmica dok me ne bi čežnja za drugim manastirom natjerala zamoliti kaluđere da me puste. Tako prošlog ljeta dospijem i u manastir Vasiljku koji davno podigoše u dubokoj uvali, naoko uzanoj, pa sam se čudio kako su na onolikom prostoru smjestili golemu, četverokutnu građevinu što je zatvarala prostrano dvorište. U njemu šumilo nekoliko trepetljika i lipa te žuborila česma a bila i crkva na kojoj staroslavenski u prag zarezaše: Uđite ponizna i smirena srca. Oko Vasiljke strmi obronci pokrili se šumom, a hridine bršljanom, i takav mir, da me u početku strašio. Jedino visoko, visoko, iznad uvale, vijaše se orao sa svojom drugom, no šum se njihovih snažnih krila nije čuo. Ali u manastiru bijaše ipak živo zbog mladih ljudi što su sjali od zdravlja: iguman, dva kaluđera, đakon i đaci, pa nekoliko slugu, a nijednom više od četrdeset godina. Jedino se odvajaše prijašnji iguman Samuil, za koga sam doznao tek poslije: ne mogaše od starosti iz svoje ćelije, pa kao da ga i nema. Sve što mu treba nosili su mu u ćeliju s poštovanjem jer je nekad važio kao vidovit, pa mnogi, i pohodnici izdaleka dolazili pitati ga o zdravlju i moliti blagoslov. Išao sam k njemu dugim hodnicima jer je želio da boravi u najdaljem uglu manastira ne želeći, bez potrebe, nikoga vidjeti. U početku gledao me ispod stršećih, bijelih obrva jako sumnjivo, no kasnije radovao se mojim pohodama. Obadva smo voljeli starinu bez knjige, a bit će nas zbližilo i to što su drugi u manastiru težili za novinom. Bio to krupan starac bijele kose i brade rijetko strižene, a češljane malokad. Zatekao bih ga s kamilavkom i brojanicama kako sjedi uz otvoreni pendžerić te gleda vrhove i šumu. U njega nije bilo knjiga već jedino stari psaltir, a ni papira, jer je s teškim trudom znao šarati nespretna slova koja su više sličila prvoj štampi nego pismu. U tamnoj ćeliji koja je podsjećala na medvjeđu pećinu, bilo uvijek puno dima iz Samuilova turskog čibuka, i svagda bi me počastio kavom i prepečenicom. Tu bi, u večernjem sumraku, vodili beskonačne razgovore o starom zemanu, i starac bi se tada raspalio kao da mu i nije osamdeset godina. Govoraše odveć glasno jer bijaše nagluh, bez straha da će koga buniti. Ja sam znao malo šta reći, no stari iguman bješe neumoran u pričanju baš kao da htjede naknaditi dugo šutanje. Sve otkad je, radi svojih godina, prestao biti starješina manastira, rijetko se družio i rijetko progovarao pokoju riječ, no sada se raspripovijedao o doživljajima tja od svoga djetinjstva pa do starosti... Najprije čobanče u visokim brdima, pa đak u manastiru, pa iskušenik i đakon, pa kaluđer, a najposlije i najdulje iguman. Za arhimandrita ga ne htjedoše postaviti jer je premalo pismen. Vrlo sam se začudio što gotovo nikad ne govoraše o crkvi i bogoslužju, već da je u dno srca više neki poganin nego hrišćanin pravoslavac. Zanio bi se govoreći o jeli, bukvi ili pećini gdje su divlje pčele, o mračnim šumama gdje žive medvjedi, o izlasku sunca nad planinom, ali najviše pripovijedajući o vrelima i jezerima gdje su zmajevi i gorske vile. A ljude cijenio samo po junaštvu i snazi, pa i zbog ljepote. Onda mi kazivao i različite zgode doživljene najčešće po noći, no gotovo u svima bijaše toliko tajanstvenoga, da se njegove zgode činjahu napola izmišljene ili doživljene u snu. Jedne sparne večeri, na početku mjeseca srpnja, pogorša se moja živčana bolest, i ja se potužim Samuilu. Tada mi on poče kazivati o nekom čudotvornom vrelu koje sada zovu Sveti Jovan, ali se u njegovu djetinjstvu drugojačije zvalo. Staro ime bilo mu Perunovac, pa ga stari i danas tako nazivaju. Onda mi stade pričati, nadugo i naširoko, o tome vrelu koje bolesne ozdravljava a zdravima daje veću snagu. — Ono — reče — izvire na više trakova iz samih temelja neke upola srušene zgrade koju u pravjekovima sazidaše divovi od kamenih balvana koji zarastoše u mahovinu. Tu raste drvo sa devet kora, modra perunika sabljastoga lišća, pa cvijeće koje se u granuće sunca rastvara a uveče zaklapa, baš kao ljudi svoje oči. I jezerce kojim to vrelo protječe tako je mirno i bistro, da se po noći u njemu vide zvijezde isto kao na nebu... Tu se, uoči Jovandana, okupi dosta čeljadi te, kad sunce zađe, užegu tako golemu lomaču da joj plamen liže visoko, kolik' mlada jela, i traje do zore. Onda zapale i nekoliko manjih vatrica koje momci i djevojke mogu preskakati, a goriva dosta jer je svuda okolo stara šuma, i ne zna se čija je. Svak donese po kitu pšeničnoga klasja napô zrela, prže ga na plamenu i zoblju. Zatim sve što je mlađega, svuče se dogola kao od majke rođeno, i skaču kroz plamen, a onda u jezerce: kupaju se i šakama piju iz kojeg mlaza onoga svetoga vrela. Bit će opazio kako se osmjehujem, pa se namrgodi: — Odlazio sam tamo još kao čobanče, pa i kasnije u momačko doba, ali nikad nisam opazio da bi se zbivalo što zla, nečista, a mislim da je i sada tako. Ondje je toliko krasno, da ti i ne pada na um drugo uživanje, već samo u tihoj noći gledati drevni hram od silnoga plamena crvenkast, lijepe nage puti momaka i cura, a u glatkom jezercu vatru i zvijezde. Pa slušaš kako šumi potočić i pucketa u ognju, a u tamnoj šumi kao da vile pjevaju. Nema onoga što bi mogao učiniti nešto što ne valja, već svi zajedno čekaju izlazak sunca da mu se poklone, i svi su kao braća i sestre!... Znadem i vidio sam da oni što bjehu klonuli odlaze čili, a snuždeni — veselo, i nikome ne treba plaćati kao u našim crkvama... A kakve strijele i gromovi udaraju i kako među planinama ječe! Od svakoga čini se da ih je prasnulo deset, i zato ima na stotine munjom rascijepanih jela, pa je lako, uoči Jovandana, složiti lomaču poput kule... Tamo si u blizini božanstva i moraš ozdraviti! Starac se zarumenio i, prema suncu što je zapadalo činjaše se mlađi, i ja sam požudno pio svaku njegovu riječ kao žedan na gorskome vrelu. Nekoliko vremena je gledao šuteći u zelene obronke što su tamnjeli, te iznova prozbori: — U nedjelju pada Jovandan, a ti pođi u subotu čim svane, jer put je dalek i strm, pa ćeš jedva prispjeti o zalasku sunca. Tu ćeš vidjeti što nisi nikad! U ćeliji se sve više mračilo, ali stari iguman ne dopusti užeći svjetiljku. Pušili smo i pili kavu sve dok ne nastade prava noć i dok nije zakucalo zvono pozivajući manastirčane da odstoje večernju. Našao sam crkvu punu mirisnog tamjanova dima te se od nekoliko plamičaka voštanica i u kandilima teško razaznavala šarena odežda na kaluđeru Simeunu koji je služio, a još teže koštunjavi i strogi likovi svetitelja po ikonostasu. Krstili se, klanjali i pojali sad jače a sad tiše, no meni se, u tome sumraku, prizreše djevojke i momci, što čekaju ognjeno sunce da obasja drevni hram i gorostasne planine koje nadvisuje samo nebo. II U subotu zaputimo se ja i kočijaš Ile, manastirskim kolima k čudotvornom izvoru. Potezahu dva stara zekana vična strmim, kamenitim stazama, pa smo vjerovali prispjeti još prije nego zaplamsaju lomače oko jezerca u kom se razaznaju plamenovi i zvijezde. Kočijaša Ilu razgledao sam već onda kad je, mrko šuteći, uprezao konje i smještao popudbinu kojom nas obdario sadašnji iguman. Ile je čovjek pomlađi, s tamnom do ramena kosom, a i sve drugo u njega bilo garavo. Kršni mu lik odavaše pritajanu snagu, pa mi se činilo da će mnogo sličiti igumanu Samuilu ako dočeka starost. Bijaše u cik zore vjetrić zapirio, no kad je odskočilo sunce, utihnu sasvim. Čim se iskopasmo na manastirski brijeg, spazim u daljini visoke planine kako se crne ili modre, a vrhunci iza njih sivjeli se kao pepeo. Dugo smo se vozili jednolikom ravnicom s gajićima, pašnjacima i gdjekojom potleušicom slamnata ili pločasta krova nad kojim se vio plavičasti dim. Sunce sve jače žeglo, te se već iz dubrava čulo oštro struganje cvrčaka. Konji u kasu, a mi sjedeći počeli da se znojimo. Kako se bližilo podne, na zapadu se sve veće oblačine dizale, s jednoga kraja tamne, a s drugog bjelkaste, i nastade sparina. Zato smo i šutjeli jer nas tištala omara i pusta jednolika ravnica. Oživjeh tek iza podneva ulazeći kroz vrlo široko ždrijelo klanca u duboku sjenu gdje prvi put udahnuh svjež i mirisan uzduh. Gorska staza počela se odmah penjati te smo se vozili sporo jer prolaz bijaše uzak, a odmah do njega provalija sve dublja što smo dalje odmicali. Kako to bijaše čudan kraj! Takva se može vidjeti u lijepom, ali i stravičnom snu! Desno i lijevo gusta, divlja šuma, ovdje-ondje ustobočile se pepeljaste ili crne klisure, ništa manje od manastirskog zvonika. Na njima porasli grmečci i busenje trave, a gdjegdje bilo i cvijeća kakva moje oko još nije sagledalo. Gdjekoja klisura sličila ljudskim rukama podignutoj kuli, čobaninu u kabanici, volu bez nogu i s jednim rogom, golemom kolaču na oštru šiljku i na još mnogo takovih čudovišta koja se u zelenilu skrivala. U provaliji muklo šumila voda, a kadikad bi me iznenadila buka većih i manjih slapova koji se, pjeneći, obarali s visine. Što smo se dalje vozili, klanac bio sve tješnji a obronci više strmi, i na nekim mjestima bilo sumračje kao da nije ljetno popodnevno doba. Kočijaš Ile, iza malog ručka, postao razgovoran i stao mi pripovijedati zgode i nezgode u tome klancu: ovdje pogubiše čuvenoga harambašu Simu, ovdje su izginuli svatovi Tode Gojevića, a u onoj pećini hajduci su pune dvije godine krili hanumu paše Atlage. Kad su Turci saznali gdje je, iza duga puškaranja natrpaju u zjalo pećine mnogo suharaka i užegu. Tu se uguše i hanuma i hajduci, a čobani pripovijedaju kako ondje vire iz zemlje njihovi kosturi. Voljeli su izginuti nego se predati živi i osramotiti navijeke. A u onom grmlju zaklali su hajduci Petrašina Durbabu što ih je odao Turcima za kesu cekina. Glavu mu na kocu po selima nosali neka se znade šta čeka izdajicu... Sa onog kuka strmoglavila se mlada Đurđica kad je za nedraga htjedoše udati a ljubila junaka Momčila. Niko ni sad ne razumije kako se, bježeći, mogla popeti uz onako strmu klisuru. Tu je odmah, ispod kuka, i njezin grob na kom se može naći mnogo mirisnih ljubica, dok svuda u klancu leži snijeg. Bit će tako radi djevojačke vjernosti i ljepote... Pa sve tako s jedne okuči na drugu... Penjasmo se uzbrdo, pa mogoh sva mjestašca potanko razgledati, u čudu kako se ondje moglo desiti toliko krvavih zgoda kad ni kuće a kamoli naselja. No ipak, na nekim mjestima gdje su bregovi bili niži, vidio bih pokoji čovječji lik da se ocrtava prema nebu ili se miče po ledini s dugačkom puškom o ramenu: valjda čobanin ili gorski hajduk, u blizini turskih čardaka. A na takvim položajima gdje se brda nizila, ugledao bih plavičaste hrbate dalekih planina s oštrim vrhuncima podobnim čeljusti divlje zvijeri. Onda smo opet zašli u dno klanca gdje su se brda stješnjavala i mračila prolaz, pa se teško razabiralo što je velik, taman grm a što zjalo pećine. Baš tu, na lijevoj strani, među dva strma i gotovo crna obronka uvalila se dražica, a više nje nešto se prema onome tamnilu bijelilo kao grude snijega. Kočijaš Ile pokaza bičem na bijele točkice i progovori: — Ovo je bogati komšiluk Crnogorčevića; osim drugoga, imadu pet hiljada ovaca i nešto manje koza. Ondje se rodio naš stari iguman Samuil i živio sve do četrnaeste godine. Sada sam bolje razumio vjerovanje, priče i svu dušu starca Samuila te da ne može biti drugojačiji nego što jest. Zamišljajući ga čobančetom, poželim da bih izbliza vidio njegovu kuću i čitavo naselje koje sunce i usred ljeta obasjava nakratko, ali se u onaj mah nije moglo. Pomišljao sam i to kako je u Samuilovoj kući i zimi toplo kod goleme vatre na starom ognjištu što je čulo bezbroj pjesama i priča koje tvrdnu ali i uzdižu srca. Pa i to da je kuća svega puna, te kako bi se obeselili i užurbali noseći ponude onome što kaže da s njihovim Samuilom druguje. Znao sam jer vidjeh da je tako u svakom gorskom naselju gdje domaćin, gologlav, časti pohodnika svim što bude u kući, a nevjeste klanjaju se i ruku ljube. Zato sam se i obazirao na taj bijeli komšiluk u tamnoj dražici sve dok mi ga ne zakriše bregovi. Na vrhu povišeg zaokreta stadosmo da se odmore konji, a odatle, iako nejasno, ugledamo što je na stazi pred nama a što iza nas. U nekim razmacima ugledamo hrpice čeljadi kako idu pješice, a onda i troja kola. Bez sumnje to su išli k vrelu, a Ile reče kako s druge strane, jednako strmim putanjama, gamiže više svijeta nego odovud gdje su naselja rjeđa. Klanac se lagano uzio, a desno i lijevo postajalo drugojačije. Bregovi ne bijahu kameni, pa, mjesto svakojakih drveta i grmlja, uzrastoše same jele: stare visoke i sve gušće, pa se činjaše kao da se vozimo među dva zida. Najčudnije bilo mi što su tu i tamo virile hridi ne kao prije crnkaste ili sive: bijahu crvenkaste, živo se ističući u tamnim jelama. Najedared Ile zazviždi, a konji stadoše. Onda skoči na put i kraj njega stade nešto tražiti. Zamalo se vrati sa šest kamenova nešto manjih od šake. Veće strpa u kamparan, a manje pruži meni, tako da mi se njegovo lice učini zabrinuto. Vrlo se začudim, no ipak uzeh: — Pa što ću od ovoga? — zapitam. — Služit će kod mosta u Crvenim jarugama. Samo ti uzmi! — A zašto nam trebaju? Ili se moramo od koga braniti? — Ne moramo, ali ćeš vidjeti zašto nam trebaju. Ko bi sada natanko pripovijedao! — Ma kako nisi ponio oružja kad moramo kroz ovu divljač? U ovom kraju i dijete nosi barem džeparicu! — Ta svak poznaje manastirske konje i boji se našeg Vasilija. Neće nitko živ na nas pa da smo zlatni. Uistinu, ovdje ima zvjeradi: ima lisica, risova, vukova, a nađe se i pokoji medvjed. Bude srna i divokoza što je Bog ostavio za hranu divljoj zvjeradi, ali ih se po danu i usred ljeta ne treba strašiti. A zimi kad natrpa snijeg, ovuda niko i ne prolazi. — Pa koliko ima do tih Crvenih jaruga? — Bit će koliko bi u dva puta iz dobra dževerdara bacio. — Onda, zašto si već ovdje nakupio kamenja? — Jer ga tamo, u blizini mosta nikako i nema: sve su putnici, kroz stotine godina, pokupili. Htjedoh ga iznova pitati radi čega, no u to se, jako treskajući, počesmo neravnom stazom kotrljati nizbrdo... Pred nama se ukaza dolinica s vrlo malo rijetke šume i tek s gdjekojim grmom, ali zato je ondje bilo mnogo hridi i mnogo velikih, teških stijena, ali manjima ni traga. Sve te hridine i svi ti kamenovi i zemlja ne bijahu rumenkasti kao čas prije, već pravo crveni poput krvi. Tu istu žarku boju vidio sam i na obroncima niz koje se, jako strmo, spuštale mnoge rivine što se, valjda, u jesen i zimu, pretvorile u divlje potoke: bit će da su radi toga onaj krajičak i nazvali Crvenim jarugama. Treskajući niz brijeg, prestignemo dvije-tri hrpice putnika, sve mlade čeljadi. U dvije od njih bilo pomiješano i momaka i cura, a u jednoj same djevojke. Veći dio ovih seljaka išao bosonog, poskakujući, te se i po tome vidjelo da će k svetome vrelu. Činilo mi se da je u toj kotlini jako sparno jer se teško disalo, a i nebo se sakrilo oblačinama tamnosmeđim kao blato. Sad je, prvi put, zatutnjilo negdje daleko, pa sve češće, no kao da ona mukla tutnjava ne dopiraše k nama iz oblaka na nebu već kao da je tutnjilo duboko u zemlji. Malo zatim ukaza se pred nama drveni most pocrnio od starosti i gdjegdje zelen od mahovine, po kom se išlo s jedne strane jaruge na drugu, na nešto veći i šumovitiji brijeg. Baš u sredini tog mosta Ile zaustavi: siđe i pokaza mi u dubokoj rivini golemu hrpu kamenja svakojake veličine i boje. Odmah zapazih da je temelj ove gorostasne hrpe od velikih kamenova, a što bliže vrhu bilo ih manje. Dopirala iz dubine gotovo do mosta, pa se moglo vjerovati da je rasla kroz mnoge vjekove. Kad sam i ja sišao, Ile mi reče: — Evo, vidiš, ovo je mogila! — A zašto kažeš mogila! — Narod svaku veliku hrpu kamenja zove gomila ili gromila, a jedino ovu mogila, da se razlikuje od drugih. Odmah zatim skide kapu te u jednakim razmacima i, nešto mrmljajući, stade na mogilu bacati svoje kamenje. — Skini klobuk — reče — pa bacaj i ti! — A zašto da skinem klobuk i da bacam? — Zato što već nekoliko ljudskih koljena tako čini. Ovako se mora jer su i naši pradjedovi tako radili. Poslušam ga, a u isto vrijeme dok sam bacao kamenje, sve jače i sve bliže tutnjilo, a po mutnom nebu počele sjeckati žarke munje, pa me kod toga čudnog obreda srsi prožimali. A kad posjedasmo u kola, krenemo lagano uzbrdicom. — Rašta toliki svijet, i tokom stotina godina, prolazeći baca kamenje? Bit će da si čuo pripovijedati. Ile se duboko zamisli, pomuča i odgovori: — Bog li ga znao radi čega! Neki vele da je ondje poginuo i bio pokopan zadnji kralj našeg plemena. Neki, da to bijaše veliki junak i velik siledžija, s krilima pod pazuhom, i ne mogoše ga drugojačije ubiti, već puščanim zrnom od suhoga zlata... Drugi opet kažu da je pod gomilom vojvoda koji je, na onome mjestu, sâm sebi nožem prerezao vrat, a onda se povukodlačio pa, u jesen, uz klanac i niz klanac, urlikao i rikao poput vola kad ga kolju... Treći vele da su ondje dotukli strašnoga zmaja kojega su morali hraniti mladim djevojkama, jednu za obrok, pa da je stoga u ovoj krajini malo kuća i malo čeljadi. Zato su ondje i nabacali kamenje da se, na koji način, ne bi iskoprcao, a eto i sad bacaju... Sad, Bog zna što je istina, no i ja mislim da tu leži zmaj pošto kod Crvenih jaruga ima pećina koju i sada zovu Zmajeva pećina. I jezeru što je pod njom vele Zmajevac, a ja sam zaboravio da ti pokažem. Ne bijasmo daleko! Tako mi reče pa, kad je zatutnjilo i jače i bliže, kad je naglo zazviždao vjetar i teške nam kapi na golo meso pale stade svom snagom šibati konje. Sažali mi se i reknem vičući: — Nemoj tako, možda ćemo prispjeti! — Nije meni do toga! — zaurla i on. — Ako se ovdje nad Crvenim jarugama, izlije oblak, silna voda iznenada sune s bregova te može ponijeti i nas i konje! Stari su, ali još vrijede. Reče tako i nastavi šibati, a ja zapitam: — Rašta trčimo? Isto ćemo prije mraka stignuti k vrelu, a i tamo, kažu, nema zakloništa. — A ko bi sad mislio na vrelo? Mi ćemo se zakloniti u spilju. Prostrana je i povisoka, te u nju možemo smjestiti još i konje. Jankova spilja zove se. Čim je dorekao, negdje u blizini tresnu grom, pa uistinu kako je god rekao stari iguman, u klancu se odazove grdna višestruka jeka, pa se činilo da zemlja u svojim temeljima dršće. Šuma opet gušća, i jele sve to veće, a i crvenih klisura poče nestajati. Mjesto njih, i desno i lijevo, ukažu se male, puste livadice pod jako strmim brdima, a kočijaš Ile stade voziti lagano iako tu bilo nešto ravnice. Ne gledaše na put i u konje, već negdje u livadicu nadesno, a zatim, kao i na mostu, zviznu i pritegnu uzde pa na samoj ravni stadosmo. — Šta se dogodilo? — zapitam Ilu, a on mi pokaže bičem nadesno: — Pa, dobro se vidi što se tamo događa! Samo pogledaj... Ono je, čini mi se, naša kmetica Stoja! Tu Ile zastane u govoru jer nas je prodrmao jaki zamah vjetra, a kad je prohujao niz klanac, bolje natuče kapu i stane pričati: — Znam da je i ona pošla k vrelu, a Teskere iz Borja, na zadnjoj manastirskoj slavi, zarekoše se da će je oteti, a i mladi se iguman zakleo da je, bez krvi, ne da! Njihove su kuće odmah za brdom, žestoki ljudi i nikada se ne boje... No i Stoja, po svim znacima, voljela bi da je planinka u Borju nego kmetica u ravnom Širitovcu gdje je manastirsko imanje. Zato ne vjeruj što se otimlje: tako običaju naše cure misleći da ko vidi. Sad je opet žestoko zatutnjalo i zagrmjelo, a kočijaš srdito uzviknu: — Samo pogledaj, ili si ćorav! Uistinu dva kršna momka vukla nekakvu curu livadicom, a treći išao za njima. Sva trojica bijahu oružani, no ipak gledali i tamo i amo da li ih ko vidi... Bit će da nas opaziše, te jedan od njih izmetnu kuburu pašnjaču, no Ile se i ne maknu gledajući da li je to uistinu manastirska cura. Istom nešto kasnije očusmo i pucanj iz druge puške, a i zvižduk olova daleko povrh nas. — Šta je ovo, Ile? Radi čega stojimo? Ili ne vidiš da ćemo izginuti! — poviknem, a kočijaš lagano poveze i reče: — Ne bojte se, gospodaru. To samo kažu: »Što vidio ne vidio, a što čuo ne čuo!« Poznadoše konje manastira svetog Vasilija, pa se ne brini! Učini mi se da je k nama, iz šume, dopro ženski vrisak, ali u grmljavini i cviljenju vjetra nisam mogao reći jesam li uistinu čuo vapaj iz djevojačkih prsiju. Konji su, čekajući, nešto odahnuli te koračali hitrije, a i gromovi udarahu sve bliže i sve češće kao da bi htjeli rascijepati visoke jele i prodrmati klisure. Iako još nije bilo vrijeme sunčanome zalazu, radi tmurnih oblačina u tome klancu bio već sumrak. Put nam rasvjetljavala sve češća sjevatanja nečujnih munja, a od svakog blijeska i svakog groma konji bi se trgli i zastrigli ušima. — Nije daleko Jankova spilja — reče Ile — pa može biti da u nju prispijemo još prije nego oblaci proliju vodu. Uistinu, iza par stotina koračaja, Ile zaveže s puta na ledinu. Ispregnu konje i na vrat im objesi zobnice, a sebi preko ramena bisage. Povede ih strmim puteljkom negdje u mračnu šumu, a ja za njim. Sva sreća da je Ile ponio sobom i fenjer, te i na njegovu treptavom plamičku vidio sam prostranu spilju s polomljenim mosurima koji nisu svijetlili bjelinom jer bijahu počađali. Opazim i nekoliko ognjišta s hrpama ugljena, pepela i oglodanih kostiju: sve ostaci nekadanjih vatara i obroka čobanskih, a može biti da je pećina služila i kao hajdučko zaklonište. Malo poslije nego uđosmo, žestoko no muklo zatutnji, vjetar oštro zafijuče na vratima pećine i gromovi zapucaju kao da se nebo ruši. Odmah zatim poče lijevati na zemlju silna voda, ni u kapima ni mlazovima, već kao da rijeke s neba padaju. Onda zaurlikaše divlji potoci, kotrljajući s brda kamenje, te se njihova orljava slijevaše s tutnjavom, praskanjem gromova, jekom među brdima, pljuskom kiše i oštrim zavijanjem vjetra kroz šumu. Hvatao me i strah i radost što nam taj urnebes ne može škoditi, i samo nam trebala vatra. Ali u pećini ne bijaše drva ni kod nas palila, te smo šćućureni slušali grohot ljetne oluje u planinama. — Bože veliki, kako je sve ovdje snažno! — pomislim. — Ne samo munje, voda i zvijeri, već i čeljad! I u tišini manastira krepki ljudi više se bave rvanjem, bacanjem kamena i gađanjem u nišan nego molitvom i postom. Njihovo je evanđelje narodna pjesma uz grohot pušaka i topot čilih konja! Već je nastala i prava noć, a bjesnilo napolju nije se utišalo. Čim bi povirili na vrata spilje, zalio bi nas jaki pljusak i prožela studen od snažnog vjetra s planine. Konji su ipak mirno žvakali, pa i mi povadismo ostatke ručka: nešto pečenja, kruha i vina, te stadosmo blagovati u suhu i toplini. Fenjer je još dugo svijetlio, no treptao sve češće i napokon se utrnuo. Bit će da mu je ponestalo ulja. Nismo ništa progovorili, već jedino slušasmo lomnjavu oko pećine, a onda polijegasmo na tvrdu zemlju da bismo zaspali. Jedino se Ili potužim kako naša duga i naporna vožnja bijaše uzalud, pa neću vidjeti kupanje u jezeru ni preskakanje vatre golih momaka i cura. — O tome, gospodaru, nema govora! Po ovakom Božjem vremenu neće se nitko kupati ni skakati kroz plamen. A sâm Bog zna gdje se toliki zakloniše, pa jesu li i živi! Nismo dugo u polusnu kutrili kad nas prenu topot naših konja i tužno rzanje, pa se, začuđeni, uspravimo. Obazremo se tamo i amo, a kad smo pogledali k vratima pećine, spazimo dva svijetla, žutozelena oka što su požudno gledala iz tame. Možda bijaše vuk ili koja druga zvijer što je tražila sklonište. A kad smo viknuli, onih žarkih očiju nestade, a konji se umiriše. Ipak smo zaspali, a ja i u polusnu mišljah o Samuilu, o mogili i svim drugim čudesima što sam ih u tome klancu vidio. Omotam se preko ušiju da ne slušam strahotu oluje, i ne bih mogao reći koliko sam drijemao. No kad sam se probudio, već je svitalo, pa iziđemo ujedno s konjima. Tada se mojim očima ukaza divotna zora što je prodirala među bregove okićene visokim jelama, te iz obilato nakvašene zemlje izazivala miris planinskih trava i smole. Uistinu osjećao sam se potpuno zdrav, a da i ne vidjeh Perunova vrela ni glatkog jezera u kom se odrazuju plamenovi i zvijezde. Svuda tiho, samo što gdjegdje zaleprša cijučući ptičica ili šumio kratkovjeki potočić niz jaruge u kojima blistalo svjetlucavo kamenje. Sjednemo u kola da se vratimo u manastir, i bijaše mi teško ostaviti planine o kojima snivah još u mlađim godinama. Tada mi padoše na um neki stihovi škotskog pjesnika: : Pa zdravo, planino i sjevere, stoj. : Gnijezdo junaka krepkih za boj! : Kud god se verem il stanem gdje ja, : Tek planine srce mi ljubiti zna! Bivalo sve vidnije i mirisnije, a kad je sunce granulo, sve zablista u stotinama šara, iz dubine klanca pa do maglovitih i izgubljenih visina. — Zbogom, visoki, zeleni bregovi, možda vas nikad više neću ugledati! A srce bi mi se na tom rastanku još većma snuždilo kad se ne bih vraćao starom Samuilu što i u tijesnoj ćeliji sanjario o dragim planinama svoga djetinjstva. Kategorija:Proza